madotsuki's theory
by Minako Shimaguni
Summary: Madotsuki era una chica común y corriente, tímida e introvertida cuya vida cambio drásticamente sin que ella pudiese hacer algo ¿o no? -one-short/muerte de personajes/AU-


Madotsuki, para sus cercanos es una chica tímida e introvertida, que gozaba estar en casa leyendo o jugando algún videojuego. Quien salía en pocas oportunidades, pero aun así asistía clases normalmente. Ella era muy reprimida cuando se trataba de conocer gente nueva y es más, con las únicas personas con las que hablaba era su madre y hermano, quien falleció en un accidente de auto cuando este se regresaba del trabajo. Madotsuki a pedido de su madre y tras que la inscribiera en clases de piano. Para que hiciese algo más que estar en su cuarto y para superar el trashuma de perder a su hermano mayor. Se dedico a tomar clases con el profesor masada (su profesor de música en la escuela) quien se ganaba la vida aparte dando clases particulares, el joven de a poco, se fue ganando un poco el corazón de la menor, ya que sus personalidades eran parecidas y tenían mucho en común, masada también era tímido y reprimido. Pero la diferencia de edades era muy notoria. Ambos mantenían eso en secreto, pero cuando podían se mandaban alguna nota o cosas así, fuera del periodo de las clases particulares. Masada era el único, aparte del hermano de la chica que la han visto sonreír con todo su ser.

Al paso de las semanas Madotsuki supo a la fuerza que otra chica estaba enamorada del profesor, el nombre de aquella chica era Poniko, al primer instante en que la vio, supo que era arrogante y presumida, cosa que ella jamás podría ser, Poniko provenía de una familia muy adinerada. Bastante popular en la escuela y era muy admirada, llegando a ser una Idol en la academia. Madotsuki la admiraba por ello y quiso alguna vez ser como ella.

Poniko al ver como Masada trataba a la peli castaño, tuvo celos y esos celos llegaron a peleas y confrontaciones. Una de sus últimas confrontaciones término con Madotsuki lesionada y con una sensación de inseguridad y de asco a si misma, que jamás lograría sacarse en su vida.

Madotsuki caminaba con rapidez hacia la entrada de la academia, donde sintió como la empujaban con fuerza, Poniko la vio con una sonrisa torcida y la pateo en el piso. No supo como reaccionar, jamás le había sucedido algo así, ni nunca lo pensó. Cuando logro pararse fue acorralada por la rubia y dos chicas más, quienes la golpearon y la sometieron con golpes en muchas partes de su cuerpo, para que nadie viese la paliza la llevaron a una zona muy desconocida de la escuela, la cual ya era desierta por el abandono que tenia.

-Tu, puta entupida- le dijo Poniko viéndola de manera altanera –Masada es mío, no seas tan tarada y no te metas entre nosotros dos- le dijo de manera altanera -¿tienes falta de amor? ¡Aquí tienes tu maldito amor! – ella se corrió y se pudo ver a un muchacho sonriendo de manera maliciosa

-¿puedo hacer lo que se me plazca con ella, verdad?  
-Claro, dale todo el amor que necesita- y paso seguido de que el grupo se fuera, violo de la chica quien no se pudo defender por los múltiples golpes que tenía en su cuerpo, que la debilitaron.

Tras ese suceso, era no volvió a sus clases de piano y fue llevada casi a arrastras con Masada, para que cumpliera con las clases que su madre le pagaba (si, la madre de la joven era una mujer manipuladora) y al sentarse al lado de Masada, no pudo evitar llorar

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto el preocupado, no le gustaba verla llorar, la quería mucho y aria todo por que ella siempre fuera feliz. Cuando la chica le contó, sintió una sensación de frustración por no poder ayudarla. Pero ese seria el comienzo de las desgracias de la peli castaño.

Con el paso de las semanas, llego un embarazo no deseado producto de la violación. Madotsuki, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, cuando la madre de ella se entero le echo la culpa de manera inmediata al profesor de piano, quien era el único hombre que mantenía contacto constante con la chica. Se levantaron demandas en contra del, Masada no sabia que hacer, lo habían despedido de su trabajo y separado de la chica, a pesar de que explicaron la situación nadie les creyó, los padres de Poniko para resguardar a su hija, sobornaron a la policía para que esta no tuviese problemas. La gente apuntaba y mal hablaba de la muchacha, siendo tratada maltrata y humillada, a mas no poder

La madre de Madotsuki la obligo a abortar, dejándole otra cicatriz incurable en la vida de la chica. Si, lo que estaba dentro de ella podía ser producto de una violación, pero era un ser vivo y Masada le había prometido cuidarlo con ella. Por que se amaban simplemente.

Al terminar de tomar un baño y colocarse su ropa normal (la cual estaba siempre basada en lo que usaba Poniko, a pesar de que ella era la causa de todos sus últimos males) sintió como tocaban la puerta, abrió y sintió miedo, era la Poniko. Quien venia en búsqueda de venganza

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste!?- le grito empujándola con fuerza y cerrando la puerta, Madotsuki esta vez reacciono, algo despertó en ella. Su mirada cambio y sus ojos tornaron de un color rojo, que desprendían odio. Tras forcejear y ante la situación, tomo un cuchillo y apuñalo a su contrincante de manera espontánea, Poniko por el dolor, quedo en el piso tirada y ante los ojos de su "agresora" murió desangrada.

Madotsuki oculto el arma homicida entre sus prendas, sin importarle que se le notaran las manchas de sangre que cayeron sobre estas. Fue corriendo a la casa de su novio, donde su madre y este estaban discutiendo. Madotsuki se afronto a ella  
-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡El no me hizo nada malo!-  
-Cállate, no seas tonta-  
-Cállate tu, si no me hubieras echo abortar, hubiéramos podido incriminar al verdadero violador, haciéndole un examen de A.D.N o algo así - grito mirando a Masada quien no pudo reaccionar al escuchar la palabra "aborto" -Apuesto a que te vendiste a los padres de ella, tu siempre fuiste así, ¡jamás te importe, ni yo ni mi hermano!- La madre de la chica no quería discutir más, era la verdad. Tras pensárselo decidió dejarlos juntos, y al tratarse de llevarse a la oji esmeralda a casa, fue apuñalada por esta por la espalda, Masada retrocedió asustado ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo esa niña inocente pudo hacer eso? Habían echo cambiar a su Madotsuki, pero el no la abandonaría, mas aun que lo necesitaba y se sentía mal por no haberla podido ayudar mas. La madre de la chica cayó muerta al instante, Masada calmo a la chica y dejo el cuerpo en el sótano. Nunca lo encontrarían hay. Tras las insistencias de parte de Madotsuki que arrancaran. Masada acepto, con miedo, tomo sus pertenencias y tomaron "prestado" el auto de la fallecida madre de la menor y partieron directo a la casa de esta para tomar sus cosas e irse lejos, muy lejos.

Gracias al stress de lo acontecido, se saltaron la luz roja de un semáforo. El azabache perdió el control de auto y choco contra un árbol y algo que no pudieron reconocer al primer paso. Había ocurrido otra vez, otro accidente de transito le arruinaba la vida a Madotsuki. Pero en este no murió una persona, si no que dos. Masada con sus ultimas fuerzas le dijo a Madotsuki que la amaba y le pidió perdón por no poderla ayudar, soltando su ultima lagrima.

Monoko, una dulce chica que asistía a la misma escuela que la peli castaño murió también en el accidente, la fuerza del impacto hizo que se golpeara la cabeza y que rodara un par de metros, logrando que se le quebraran los brazos muriendo instantáneamente. Momoe su hermana mayor, quien caminaba detrás de ella, quedo atónita y se acerco al cuerpo muerto de su hermana. Al ver como una joven salía del auto que había atropellado a su pequeña hermanita. Solo sonrío, por que no encontraba las palabras para agradecerle a quien se deshizo inconscientemente de su hermana. Ella hacia tiempo quería que eso sucediera ¿pero como? Se preguntaran.

Monoe era desde pequeña una chica audaz e inteligente, quien creció en un ambiente de amor y estudios, pero a sus 6 años llego una hermana pequeña, la cual era especial, debido a sus problemas de salud, a quien los padres de ambas le dieron toda la atención, como llevándola al medico, clases de reforzamiento y entre otras cosas. Monoe siempre deseo atención de sus padres y desarrollo un odio hacia su hermana.

Pero no le duro mucho Monoko siempre la busco para charlas y jugar, los padres de ambas encontraron eso malo y las separaron al instante, diciéndole que ella podía hacer las cosas solas y que su hermana necesitaba toda la atención. Esa tarde Monoe aprendió, que todo lo que se desea en la vida, no es lo que uno desea. Pero ya no podía revivir a su hermana y con una gran sonrisa le agradeció a la chica. Quien corrió a casa llorando. Abrió la puerta tiritando y pasando sobre el cuerpo de Poniko se encero en su cuarto, no por miedo de la policía, si no, por que ella se encerró para nunca mas salir y no volver a ver ese mundo tan cruel que había fuerza. No quería volver a ir al exterior, afuera solo había sufrimiento, equivocaciones y malos recuerdos. Corto el cable del televisor, para que no le llegaran las noticias de las desgracias ajenas y cerro con llave la puerta de su cuarto. Pobre Madotsuki, para ella ya no había nada en el exterior que fuese…ni mereciese de su importancia…

* * *

Explicaciones: Este fic lo mezcle con una teoría que vi en youtube y de la wikia de Yume Nikki en español, prefiero no ladillar más y les dejo el Link de la teoría. Prefiero dejar algunas cosas a su imaginación. Gracias por leer, sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas.

watch?v=MMAaSGSAods


End file.
